


Punition

by Nour2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy BDSM, Maître/Esclave, PWP, dom!Rumple, punition - Freeform, sub!Belle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque la porte de la maison se referma derrière eux, Belle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. <br/>— Tu as vraiment été insolente aujourd'hui, fit la voix agacée de Rumpelstiltskin dans son oreille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

> Warning !  
> Cette fic est assez hard donc si la violence vous choque, ne lisez pas !   
> Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! ;-)

Lorsque la porte de la maison se referma derrière eux, Belle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.   
— Tu as vraiment été insolente aujourd'hui, fit la voix agacée de Rumpelstiltskin dans son oreille. Ça mérite une punition, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. À ton avis, combien mérites-tu ?  
Belle baissa la tête. Elle savait parfaitement combien son comportement valait et savait que si elle minimisait la punition, son Maître l'augmenterait. Mais de toute façon elle ne voulait pas la réduire. Elle l'avait mérité. Elle repassa la journée dans sa tête pour être sûre.  
— 45, Maître et interdiction de jouir.  
Oui, 45, elle avait vraiment passé sa journée à le défier et le contredire en public.  
— C'est ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je te punis ma grande ?  
Le ton était doux et calme mais Belle ne s'y trompa pas. Son Maître n'était vraiment pas content de son comportement.  
— Pour m'aider à ne plus être insolente Maître.   
— Tu m'attendras dans ta position d'attente dans cinq minutes.  
— Oui Maître.  
— Oh, et Belle ? Tu n'as plus le droit de parler.  
Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et partit se préparer. 

Rumple ne la laissait jamais attendre le même temps dans sa position pour la garder en alerte, en attente. Cette fois, il voulait la laisser réfléchir à son comportement et la laisser mariner dans sa culpabilité pour l'avoir déçu. Il se servit un verre de vin et sourit en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Oh, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce petit cul... Il réfléchissait aux instruments qu'il allait utiliser et finalement opta pour la palette, la cravache et le fouet. Une fois décidé, il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, son verre de vin dans une main et un livre dans l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Belle était en position, nue dans la chambre. Elle avait beau connaître les techniques de son Maître, elles lui faisaient toujours de l'effet. Après un quart d'heure en position, elle commença à imaginer toutes les possibilités de punition qu'autorisaient 45 coups. Certaines idées la firent frissonner. Oh, elle n'avait pas commis de faute majeure mais, ça avait été une suite de petites désobéissances et de manque de respect. L'addition de tout ça l'avait mené à 45. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours en train d'attendre. Sa position d'attente était inconfortable voire douloureuse pour un temps aussi long. Ses genoux et ses chevilles protestaient. L’appréhension et l'excitation la faisaient mouiller et elle dégoulinait lentement le long de ses cuisses. 

Quand Rumple entra dans la chambre, il passa près d'elle sans lui jeter un seul regard et traversa la pièce pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Belle était face à la porte et ne voyait pas ce que Rumple préparait mais, il lui semblait qu'il déposait des objets au pied du banc. Il revint vers elle et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle vit les trois objets posés à côté du banc : la palette, le martinet et la cravache et frissonna. Il la fit s'installer sur le banc. À genoux sur le sol et le torse penché sur le banc ses bras tendus devant elle, attachés de façon à l'immobiliser.  
— Je vais commencer par te chauffer le cul, la prévint-il, ça ne fera pas partie de ta punition.  
Lui chauffer le cul ça voulait dire des fessées peu fortes mais suffisamment pour faire rougir sa peau et l'exciter.  
— Et bien évidemment tu n'as pas le droit de parler.  
Au début, il rajoutait "sauf pour me dire tes mots" mais depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, Rumple connaissait parfaitement les limites de Belle et son langage corporel. Et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire ses mots depuis plusieurs mois. Son Maître dut s'agenouiller pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il passa la main sur ses fesses rebondies avant d'y mettre une claque vigoureuse. La peau de Belle réagit quasi instantanément, prenant une belle teinte rose. La claque suivante laissa une marque de main sur sa fesse gauche. Rumple ne gardait jamais le même rythme ni la même intensité dans ses coups. Belle ne pouvait prévoir ni où, ni quand le prochain coup arriverait. Et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement, Belle émettait une sorte de gémissement continu ponctué de petits soupirs. Ses fesses étaient d'un joli rouge et quand Rumple passa la main entre ses cuisses pour la taquiner, il se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée.  
— Dis-donc ma grande, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état-là... La nargua son Maître, de toute façon tu ne seras pas autorisée à jouir.  
Belle gémit à ces mots. D'autant plus que Rumple s'était levé, signifiant que la punition allait commencer. Quand les punitions étaient hard, comme celle-ci, Rumple s'assurait que Belle ait un taux d'endorphine de base pour que son corps accepte mieux la douleur. Il prit la palette.  
— Je veux que tu comptes. Compris ?  
— Oui, Maître.  
Il abattit la palette sur les fesses de Belle, la prenant par surprise avec la force de son coup.  
— Un. Compta-t-elle dans un souffle.  
Les coups suivants furent un peu moins forts. Au vu de la longueur de sa punition, Rumple devait ménager Belle un minimum. Ses coups étaient assez aléatoires, ne laissant pas Belle s'adapter à un quelconque rythme. Sa respiration était rapide et hachée.  
— Douze !   
Celui-là était plus fort et elle avait crié. Son cul était vraiment rouge à présent. Il posa la palette, laissant belle récupérer un peu. Il attrapa la cravache. La cravache permettait de frapper rapidement à deux endroits différents et sa taille permettait plus de précision que celle de la palette. Il abattit rapidement un coup sur chaque fesse arrachant un nombre crié à chaque fois. Ensuite, il changea d'endroit et cingla les omoplates de Belle, laissant de magnifiques marques rouges dans son sillage. Les coups étaient si rapprochés que Belle n'avait pas le temps de souffler entre chaque nombre. Un coup plus cinglant que les autres fit couler une larme sur son visage. Rumple s’arrêta quelques secondes et reprit, frappant aussi bien ses fesses que ses épaules.   
— Belle ? Demanda Rumple d'une voix menaçante.  
— Trente-deux, Maître. Pardon, Maître.  
— Je préfère ça.   
Il reposa la cravache. Pour une punition aussi importante que celle-là, il préférait alterner les objets pour que la douleur soit à chaque fois différente et donc plus facile à supporter. Il se pencha pour prendre le martinet. C'était un martinet lourd, réservé à la punition, les lanières coupées droites au lieu d'être arrondies au bout. Il restait treize coups. Les épaules et les fesses de Belle étaient rougies. Elle respirait par à-coups maîtrisant la douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Rumple claqua deux fois rapidement le haut des cuisses de Belle avec l’extrémité des lanières.  
— Trente-trois ! Trente-quatre !   
Belle expira d'un coup l'air bloqué dans ses poumons par la douleur. Une deuxième larme coula le long de sa joue. Rumple alternait entre ses fesses et ses omoplates. Arrivé à quarante-et-un, termina par quatre coups puissants et espacés.  
— Quarante-cinq, exhala Belle, sa voix se brisant légèrement sur le "cinq", les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Rumple détacha ses poignets et prit le tube de crème à l'arnica pour en étaler sur les fesses et les épaules de Belle. Il massa délicatement la peau rouge vif de Belle. Quand il eut fini, il aida Belle à se relever et à s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle.  
— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il plusieurs minutes après.  
— Oui. répondit Belle en hochant la tête.  
— Je suis fier de te toi ma grande, tu n'as pas utilisé ton mot.   
Belle se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face et sourit au compliment.   
— Dis-moi ma grande, tu vas continuer à être insolente comme ça ?  
— Probablement, oui, sourit-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.  
Rumpelstiltskin rit, une lueur tendre dans son regard.


End file.
